Teeth
by Beck-dono
Summary: He said nothing but he kissed me. He kissed me so fiercely that I lost my breath. I forgot everything in the world. There was only him. He was my world. Zabuza/Haku; Haku's POV


This was written because I was rewatching uncut Naruto episodes and Zabuza/Haku was my OTP waaay back when I first saw Naruto. **Haku's POV**. Please enjoy c:

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and I don't own it now.

Teeth

I tossed my head back letting out a airy moan. I peeked down at Zabuza through long lashes. All I could see was his head as his mouth was otherwise occupied. He roughly grabbed my legs and spread them even wider. I turned my head to the side and placed an arm over my face, hoping it hid most of my blush.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? I've seen your lewd face many times before."

His deep voice sent shivers throughout my body. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he would drop it. Such a sinful man.

"Come now, let me see it again."

He pulled my arm off my face as I let out a gasp. He face came into my vision. And instantly my heart was filled only with him. I couldn't deny these soul crushing feelings. My entire being belonged to him.

"Zabuza…"

He smirked. And it was feral. He kissed me strongly, desperately. I knew as much as I adored him, he adored me too. But he was frightened of such emotions. He was a demon after all.

"Haku."

He growled out my name with such raw feelings I could cry. He nipped and teased the skin on my neck. Those teeth were so sharp. So dangerous.

I knew I should be afraid of such a man. But how could I be when he treated me so kindly when others had looked the other way? I could never be afraid of him. Such a loving man.

I draped my arms around his neck and arched my back. I longed for him to touch me. To embrace me. He chuckled at my actions, surely he understands. He trailed he hand down my chest agonizingly slow. My breath hitched when he took a hold of my sex. He squeezed roughly and I cried out.

His breath above me became heavy as I bowed into his touch. My knee coyly rubbing against him. I could feel his hardness and it made me smile. To know I could affect him in such a way gave me great pleasure.

"And just what is so amusing?"

He began to stroke me firmly and swiftly. I bit my lip to try and contain myself. But it was moot, letting out a guttural moan as I bit his wrist that was next to my head.

"Nngah, I was just thinking."

I couldn't say that I enjoyed making him this way. Surely he would take offense, surely. He merely raised a brow but continued his ministrations. My breathing was labored and I knew I was close. I could feel my stomach coiling like a viper around its prey. And he knew too. Because he smirked and took his hand away.

I furrowed my brows and looked him in the eyes. He laughed and kissed my cheek. He whispered into my ear lasciviously,

"Not yet."

And I swallowed deep in my throat. I knew what was coming and my body jerked when I felt his finger enter me. It was uncomfortable but still gave me chills. It didn't last long as he pulled them out and replaced them with something much larger and hotter. I dug my nails into his back as I bellowed his name. Much too loud. I'm sure the other residents of this inn had heard me.

He smirked above me and bit into my neck harshly. I could only pull his body closer to mine. Pants rolled out of my mouth as he began to move within me. We were connected him and I. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I shut them in an attempt to hold them back. I felt him kiss my eyelids softly.

"Such a strange boy, you always cry. Does it hurt that badly?"

I quickly opened my eyes and shook my head. My grip on him tightened and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Surely he wouldn't stop? He mustn't, this is a feeling I've never felt. Something I desire so deeply it frightens me.

He licked the shell of my ear, "Then what is it? I've been curious."

I gasped and tightened around him. This only caused me to lose my breath even more. Such a massive thing inside my body. He clicked his tongue and his thrusts moved even quicker. I threw my head back, my mouth hanging open. Such a feeling!

"You must answer me Haku. You belong to me and you are mine to use. You must never allow anyone else to see yourself this way. Understand?"

He gave a rough push and I screamed. Frantically I nodded my head. I opened my eyes as I prepared to answer him. I hoped and prayed he would not be disgusted with me.

"I-ah-I cry b-because, this mmn! This! This i -is a feeling I've ne-ver felt before. I-I cannot expla-hah-explain it. You within mah-me gives me this feeling. Buh-but not only that, ja-j-just being beside you is e-enough tah! Umgh, e-enough to give me this feeling."

Our eyes were connected and my heart was beating so erratically I thought I might die. He said nothing but he kissed me. He kissed me so fiercely that I lost my breath. I forgot everything in the world. There was only him. He was my world.

He plunged deep within me and I broke the kiss to scream his name. My completion coated our stomachs. I shuddered with a gasp as I felt him fill me. My grip grew lax and my arms fell to my sides as I roughly tried to regain my breath. He groaned and lied next to me. Our breathing filled the room. It was a sound I was content with.

Shyly I glanced at him just briefly out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell so beautifully to me. I boldly inched my hand closer to his. I jumped a small bit as I felt him grab my hand with his. He entwined our fingers, gently he brought our joined hands to his mouth. He bit the back of mine gently. I watched him intrigued, then he spoke.

"That feeling Haku, never lose it. Never feel it towards anyone but me. Do you understand?"

His fierce eyes, almost glowing in the dark met mine. I smiled and moved closer to him. Lovingly I placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He moved to lay on his side and wrapped his other arm around me. I looked up at him our eyes meeting once again.

"I understand, Zabuza."

What a feeling this is.

End.

I'm so proud of this! I wanted to write something beautiful and this is beautiful to me. I love Haku and Zabuza's relationship and all that it implies. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think. And if you review I will feel such a feeling!

I wrote this while listening to "In a Certain Way" composed by "Joliepianoworld" Check em' out, they're amazing.


End file.
